Stephanus Louis Mutura
Louis is the main protagonist in Durability 2 novel. "DURAAAABBBBIIILLLLIITYYY!!! Listen to me!!! No one in this world can harm my friends! So... Shall we put end to this battle?" -Louis Mutura- Durability 2: Dio Uno Duo Idea and Characteristic Louis come from potrait of a lovely leader who do everything to protect his followers. He is a kind melancolic boy who always have a sad life. Louis always sacrife himself to do everything to save his people. History Louis is a very naughty boy in his school, uncontrolled, and a rebel student. He always be the enemy of Student Council and Vice-Principal, Mr. Vireno. These characters come from his family. He doesn't remember his father because the father left them when Louis was two years old. His mother is stroke and can't speak anymore. Only his older sister, Cenna and his uncle who loves him so much and care about his school. Durability's Legacy and Fight with Student Council When he dropped out, Louis realize how he will become the leader of Durability 2 since Mr. Stefanus, a stranger teach him all about Durability. Louis always fight with Christor Ryan, his rival of academy and popularity. Ryan is the only blamed person behind Louis' dropped out. But, that just no problem. The only reason why Louis hates Ryan so much is because Ryan steal his ex-girlfriend, the girl who Louis desired so much, Christa Nadia. After The Principal's amnesty and several helps of Durability, Louis go back to school and agree to lead the second generation of Durability. He follow a magic book (which can print some mystical word misteriously on its papers) to learn about Durability's history. He then recruit his first members, Gerry, Nabot, Cinthia, and Kenko, the students who trust in him as their new leader. Louis' Power After he realize the secrets of Principal's Room, Louis see his friends fall one by one by the power of Ryan. Watching his lovely trust friends day and moked by Ryan about Christa's body, Louis realize he has a power of colloid which make him can transform into three phase of body, solid, liquid and gas. After the battle with Ryan, Cenna, his sister come and cry, tell him that his mother already gone. Louis can't cry but hw swear to find his father. Journey to Find The Father After meet with Mitha Yessica and Borron Marduk, the two legendary leadero of Durability before Louis, Louis go to the west to find about the secret behind the earth disaster. He with, his lovely girl, Christa, Gerry, and Revy go to west. So that, the others, Yosef, Cinthia, Nabot, and Kenko go to east and discover the secret behind water disaster. Louis meet with a guardian of the mountain called Alan, who was delegated by Dadang to protect the mountain. Before know much about his past, Louis go home because Ryan reports that a tsunami and mysterious meteor have b urning fall to earth. Legacy of Life Louis meet a man named Red Monkeydog, one of the legendary seven animals and has been taught how to know about life philosophy. The Red Monkeydog teach him everything before Louis face the monster god, Condamnera and realize the secret behind Durability 1's fall.